1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dispensing apparatus and more particularly to a dispensing apparatus and method for loading granular propellant in cartridges or shells.
2. Related Art
The process of loading ammunition involves the placing of various materials in a cartridge or shell. These materials may be granular. When they are, the problems normally associated with the flow of granular materials may occur. These include packing and sticking in the channels of a loading apparatus. In such loading apparatus, sticking can result in periodic flow stoppages and bridging of the propellant. As a result of the flow stoppages associated with a conventional loading system, it has often been necessary to physically probe the loading apparatus to facilitate the loading. However, probing presents significant safety hazards due to the explosive and combustible nature of the propellant.
Flow stoppage often results from unbalanced distribution of the granular material within the cartridge. Generally, a projectile is located in the center of the cartridge and the granular material is loaded around the projectile. However, granular material backs up between the projectile and the dispensing end of the loading apparatus when the grain is not distributed evenly throughout the cartridge.
The rate of flow of granular material through the hopper assembly to the cartridge can contribute to flow stoppages. As the flow rate increases, the likelihood of blockage also increases.
One method employed to solve the problem of sticking associated with flow stoppage has been to vibrate the granular material to shake it loose. However, it has been found that such constant and continuous vibration can actually contribute to the settling and packing of the grain propellant. Conventional methods therefore have resulted in inefficient loading methods for loading of propellant grain into a cartridge or shell.